powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omniscience/@comment-35836648-20180817134308
Thanos origin go's somewhat like this Thanos was born on the planet titan and is a member of a race of species known as the eternals who were created by the celestials. However thanos was an eternal born with the deviant Gene which made him alien to his species. In some versions of his origin thanos was peaceful until his teens where he was accused of murdering a girl because he looked like a deviant and in some versions he was murderer when he was born like killing his mother, who was actually skrull in disguise. Anyway after a while after being accused of murder and being shunned by his peers. Thanos would find comfort in the hands of lady death who taught him everything. Thanos would soon fall in love with death and he would do anything to please her. That's why he soon gathered all infinity stones to kill half of all life in the universe. Also during this time he killed all of gamora's species except gamora. After all this he had his own henchmen or henchwoman aka the black order who's members were corvius glaive, proxima midnight, supergiant (who doesn't appear in the infinity war movie), black dwarf (cull obsidian in the infinity war movie), and finally ebony maw. Anyway thanos created the black order because he also wanted to find his son thane and kill him. During this time the illuminata and the avengers tried to stop him. However he defeated them all but not before taking three full blown screams from black bolt which literally ripped off parts of his flesh. However thanos didn't know ebony maw was betraying him by teaching his son thane on how to defeat thanos. Thane defeated thanos by trapping in Living death (I know that's an oxymoron). Thanos has a lot of adventures but you all get the point. Btw his mother was going to name him something else. Can't remember the name. Powers/abilities Thanos is incredibly powerful he is in fact one of the most powerful beings in the marvel universe. Strength = thanos is incredibly strong even among eternals themselves due to the deviant Gene. Even without the power stone he is strong enough to hold his own against odin, abeit temporarily, and send frickin galactus off his feet with a punch. Speed = though not built for speed thanos is incredibly fast, also thanks to the deviant Gene, but he frequently uses a teleporter or just uses the space gem. Intelligence = thanos is incredibly smart and knows virtually all sciences and stuff. He is so smart that he says Tony and banner are smart for human standards which are lower than his. Energy projection = thanos his incredible energy projection being able to absorb and redirect energy. Fighting skills = thanos is a skilled fighter being able to defeat some of the powerfulest beings like the hulk. Durability = thanos has incredible durability being able to survive a planet busting blast from that cosmic woman criminal and being able to survive blows from odin. He even fought a Bloodlusted Thor with the power gem and won and only got a bloody nose. His shields also give him durability because his shields can even survive against galactus. Other powers thanks has. Mind control = thanos has incredible mind control being able to control even people with psychic immunity like the hulks mind and thanos mind itself is immune to telepathy. Environmental adaptation = thanos like the hulk can survive in any Environment and survive in the cold depths of space. Temperature Immunity = thanos isn't effected by temperature a lot. Supernatural stamina = thanos has incredible stamina as he generates almost no fatigue toxins. Disease and poison immunity = thanos is immune to virtually all known disease's and is immune to virtually all known poisons. Summary thanos is incredibly powerful on his own. With the infinity gauntlet only the living tribunal, the beyonder, and Toaa can beat him. With the heart of the universe only toaa and maybe a pre retcon beyonder have any chance of beating him.